Quitting
by Ivy3
Summary: Sequel to "Guardian Angel" and it involves original characters. Can't exactly summarize, I guess those willing to take their chances can check it out


**__**

Quitting- by Ivy

Talary stood in a refugee camp on Earth. She heard the stories about the place-most from Harper- but refused to believe them. She could not believe that her home planet changed so much in 300 years. But it did. She left her bag on the ground near a pile of garbage and left. She was doing this all day- going from camp to camp, leaving a bag filled with food somewhere for someone to find. She would never stay to see if anyone did. Maimonides (Rambam), a Jewish scholar, doctor and philosopher that lived in the 12th century once stated the 8 degrees of charity. The second best is discreet charity, in which the giver does not know who he gives to and the receiver does not know who gave him. Talary agreed with him. She was leaving this camp when a boy came up to her. He handed her her bag. "Ma'am, I think you dropped this." She sighed. This was not new to her- every once in a while someone would notice who left it and would try to return it to her. Sometimes she would get so frustrated she would disappear and reappear in another camp. "No- I didn't", she said, trying to back away. 

"Yes you did- I saw you!" The boy cried. Pride. One of the worst qualities a person can possess. These people had practically nothing and yet would not accept charity. Steal they could, accept a gift not. Strange set of values.

"Well- I don't need it, so why don't you take it."

"What's wrong with it?" The boy asked confused. He was not used to see people give up precious food for no reason. Not here anyway.

"Nothing. I simply can afford to give it to you. You need it more."

"A pity gift?" He asked angrily, throwing the bag at her. "Save it."

She tried a different approach. "You MUST take this. Your family needs the food, it was meant for you." Then she disappeared. The boy looked for her shocked. At first he thought hunger has played tricks on his mind- but the bag in his hand was real. He ran home with it, lightness to his steps, thinking life couldn't be that bad if you have an angel looking over you. 

Talary rested for a few minutes. This is how she was going to spend her day off. Technically they had no 'days off'- this was a year round gig. The only days you don't work are between visions. But she practically demanded a day off- on THIS date. She told Gem she didn't want to see him today. She would spend this day like she did before she was stuck in the black hole. Alone. It was 302 years since Gem died. She wanted to mourn his death and to do so he had to be away. She felt only the slightest pang of guilt, thinking about the lives that would need saving today. Tough luck. There were others like her- better than her- that could do the job. Today was her selfish day. For one day she wouldn't have to worry about visions and saving people. She was doing something much more productive. She was still saving lives, only in the old fashion way. Giving from yourself. She was going to return to work, when it happened. She knew she wouldn't have visions today. But she did…

******************

The Andromeda Ascendant flew in space towards the planet K'Tara. It was to be the next planet to sign the charter, if things went Dylan's way. The king agreed to speak with Dylan and hear his reasons. Along with his 12 advisers. Dylan grunted. He preferred to talk one-on-one with the king. Advisors only get in the way, but it was the K'Taran way so Dylan agreed. Beka was piloting them and they should get there within the hour. He dismissed the crew, telling them to take some time off before the talks- the ship could run on autopilot. No one objected. Harper seemed very eager to have some free time- Dylan observed. It could be as innocent as working on one of his toys, but Dylan doubted it. There was something going on with his engineer… And with Trance. She seemed over perky, if there was such a thing for Trance. Especially around Harper… Dylan shook the thought away, deciding to concentrate on the task ahead. He would deal with those two later…

Harper and Trance entered the latter's quarters. They were giggling like a couple of teenagers. Ever since they told each other how they felt, they tried to spend as much time with one another. This was to be no different. They sat down on her bed hugging. Harper gently stroked her tail and leaned over and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing him down on the bed. 

"Harper if you have a min-"

The two turned to stare at Beka. 

"Oh hi boss", Harper said sitting up. 

Beka smiled. "Now everything makes sense." She walked over to them. "You two are in love!"

"Yeah", Harper said embarrassed, not able to think of anything witty to say. "Just please don't tell anyone. Especially not Dylan."

"You have my word. Scout's honor", she was still smiling. "I don't get what's the big secret, I mean we're not in 5th grade here."

"Speak for yourself", Harper smiled. "I just don't have a death wish that's all. Other wise I'd love to tell the entire universe I'm in love with my special purple babe", Harper wrapped an arm around Trance's waist. 

"Well, I didn't mean to interrupt, but… If you get a chance to check up on the Maru's engines I'd appreciate it. I'll leave you two love birds alone." She turned to leave. Harper got up. 

"It's ok, I can do it now. The moment was ruined anyway." He kissed Trance goodbye. "Be back soon."

"I'll count the seconds"; Trance smiled as the two left. From the hall she heard Beka saying:

"Way to go Harper!" She smiled and leaned back against the wall. She couldn't help it that she was in the clouds. She was the happiest creature in the galaxy and nothing and nobody could change that.

"God! Can you believe the nerve?"

Trance turned and smiled at Talary. "Whose nerve? What happened?" Ever since Talary helped Trance with the Harper issue they pretty much became friends. Talary would come to her quarters and they would talk, or Talary would show her some cool new aspect of her powers.

"OK- from the beginning." Talary said pacing. "Today's my day off right? So I go and make the most of it. But those goons cancelled my day off! They gave me a vision!!! Last year they didn't, now they have to right?! No one else is capable of handling a situation?! Bull! Fine. I decide to be a good sport about it and I go to do my thing. My vision being an entire planet dying from a nerve gas, but never mind about that! So I talk to the people in charge and what do they say? 'If it is the will of The Divine that we die in this fashion' blah blah blah. What was I supposed to do? Sit there and watch them die? Na-ah! So I telaport the entire planet's content to a planet I created. Do they say: 'Thank you oh great goddess for saving our sorry butts'? No! They tell me they never want to see me again!!!"

"Wow", was all Trance could say.

"Man I tell you- sometimes this job really sucks." She plopped down on the bed next to Trance. 

"Look on the bright side- you saved lives! It doesn't matter if they acknowledge that or not. You know it."

"Yeah I guess so", Talary said, rubbing her temples. "I don't know. Sometimes it just feels like the load's too heavy for me to handle- you know?"

"Yeah I do." Trance whispered. "Then why don't you quit?"

"What?" Talary asked looking at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean there has to be a reason you stayed in this right? Why you don't just quit?" Trance started to have an uneasy feeling. 

"You're right!" Talary cried getting up. "Thanks Trance- you sure helped me out!"

"Right about what?" Trance asked, the feeling bubbling inside of her, screaming at her. 

"I should just quit", Talary said and then she was gone.

"Wait! No! I didn't mean you should quit!" Trance tried, but she was gone. She lay down on her bed. She had a feeling her day wasn't going to be as great as she thought. 

******************

"You wish to quit?"

Talary nodded. It was the second time in her life she stood in front of the Elders. The first being when she got her powers…

"We understand. Is your decision final?"

"Yes", Talary choked. This was more difficult than she thought. Ever since she was twelve she had these powers. She couldn't remember life with out them. It was scary.

"You have served well and saved many lives. Yoshould be proud."

**__**

"Wait!"

"Gem my decision is final", she hissed at him.

"Hear me out", he said anyway. "She is a kid, she's rebelling- she doesn't know what's the right thing to do. I always said you gave her her powers too young, that she wasn't ready. She wasn't, but she can handle it, I know she can. She thinks this is what she wants- but it's not! I know her better than she knows herself. With time she will realize this is her destiny and will learn to appreciate it. Take her powers away, you will only lose a member and she'll regret it later." He glanced at her, noting her fury. "You'll thank me later."

"Fat chance", she said and turned to argue when the Elders decided. 

"Your powers shall be taken away from you for the period of one week. By then, you must reach a decision." She felt a jolt running through her body. She felt empty, alone and vulnerable. 

"Is there any location we may transport you to?"

"Yes", she said slowly. "If they'll still have me."

*********************

"Dylan- this doesn't make sense." Rommie stated. "They're not answering our hailing."

"That's odd", Dylan muttered. 

"Dylan- we've got trouble." Beka reported. "A Nietchian ship."

"Great!" Harper said sarcastically. "Things couldn't get any worse"

"Hi."

They all turned to see Talary. 

"I was wrong", Harper muttered.

"Umm- Dylan, does that offer still stand? The one about me joining you?" Talary asked.

"Yes- why?" He asked confused.

"Because I want to join." She smiled nervously.

"What about your mission?" Rev asked.

"Umm… It's kind of like this. I had a little talk with Trance and realized I want out. So I quit."

They all turned accusingly to Trance. "I didn't tell her to quit!" She cried. "I was trying to cheer her up! I wanted her to stay!"

"Well you have a strange way of showing it", Tyr observed. "Without your powers you're useless to us and jeopardize our survival."

"Hey, I resent that! I can fly a ship and I have some medical background. I can do stuff even without my powers! And I can look out for myself- and if you don't believe me Anasazi you can try me later one-on-one." She said dangerously.

"Alright that's enough", Dylan said. "We'll deal with that later, right now we have to find out what a Nietchian ship is doing orbiting the planet and why the K'Tarans aren't answering."

"Oh- I know! I know!" Talary said with mock enthusiasm.

"Yes?" Dylan asked her.

"Because this ship wanted the planet and the K'Tarans wouldn't budge and they're stronger so the ship tossed a nerve bomb. Don't worry- they're alright those ungrateful… I relocated them. I can take you there."

"By all means", Dylan said. Talary seemed to pause for a moment. 

"Oh right, gotta tell you the location, forgot." She told the new location. Rommie set course. They arrived at the duplicate planet in no time and they hailed the planet. They were answered.

"Ah- Captain Hunt! It is good to see you again. I assume the talks are still on?" One of the Wayist advisors said. His name was Debrach. Dylan confirmed. Talary tried to slide away from view unsuccessfully.

"Talary", Debrach hissed. "I thought we told you never to show your face here ever again."

Dylan glanced at her. She lowered her head. "She's a part of my crew", Dylan said.

"Well, just make sure she stays aboard-"

**__**

"Is that Talary?" A voice from beyond the screen asked. **_"Tell her that if she doesn't come, the talks are off."_**

"Your majesty…" Debrach tried. 

**__**

"You heard me- that's an order!"

"Yes your majesty. Hmmm…. We would be… Honored if you could join us Talary, though we're sure you have better things-"

"Nope, nothing at all", she smirked at him. 

"Then it is settled. Captain, see you soon."

Dylan turned to Talary. "You know the king?"

"I don't think so. I knew a prince, but he was not connected to this… Don't know anyone royal. Wonder how they heard about me? Well, I have visited this planet before…" She muttered on, and went to her new quarters to get ready.

******************************

The crew of the Andromeda stood on the planet. The welcoming comity consisted of the 12 advisors and a young boy no more than eleven. Dylan looked harder, but he couldn't find the king.

"Scamp?" Talary asked the boy shocked. "Is that really you?"

"Hold your tongue while talking to his highness", an advisor snapped. Her mouth dropped open.

"Yup", he said, giving the shocked Talary a hug. "In the flesh."

"You're the king?" Harper asked. Beka slapped his head. "Oww!"

"Yes, I know it is hard to believe, considering my age. The talks shall begin now. Join us for dinner? You may present your case there." King Scarp said smiling.

"Sure", Dylan said, still over whelmed. He heard this king was young…

"She is not to join us your majesty!" Debrach said. 

"Why not?" Scarp asked curiously. "You still did not give me reason for boycotting her."

"She did not respect our wishes. She went behind our backs!"

"I saved your lives! You were all going to be gassed and you didn't care!" Talary cried indignantly.

"Is that true Debrach?" King Scarp asked coldly. "Why was I not informed?"

"Because it has to do with the religion of this planet, we decided it would be best to prevent panic."

"I have the right to know and decide, you acted wrongly. Talary acted wisely. What was your consideration for suicide?" The king asked. The rest stood uncomfortably. 

"Simply that if it is the will of The Divine for us to die, then so be it." Debrach said defending himself.

"Let me tell you a story ADVISOR:

__

Once there was a man who believed in God. Absolutely and purely. He went to the sea one day to swim. A current brought him to the middle of the sea and he began to drown. He said to himself: ' if God wishes me to live, he will rescue me.'

He saw a board, but did not take it for he believed that if God wishes for him to live, he would save him.

He saw a buoy, but did not take it for he believed that if God wishes for him to live, he would save him.

He then saw a passenger boat, calling to him, but he did not take it because he believed that God would save him. The man drowned. He went up to Heaven and met God and asked God: 'Why didn't you save me?' Do you know what God said?

God said: 'I sent you a board, a buoy and a boat, but you didn't take them'.

The moral of this is such: The Divine works in mysterious ways. We cannot know the will of the Divine, for we are only living creatures. Sometimes, we must help ourselves.

"Enough said. What is done is done and I am hungry- so let us eat!"

**********************

"This is sooo good!" Harper cried in between bites. Dylan gave him a harsh look.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry- MOM!"

Dylan grunted. The king insisted that the dinner was not formal, but Dylan asked the crew to dress appropriate. According to Harper that meant a Hawaiian shirt and sloppy pants. Dylan had no time to yell at him, however, for the king found Harper's clothing exciting and demanded to know where he got them. Actually, other than Talary, the king seems to get along with Harper the best. Strange, must have something to do with age and Harper's immaturity. But the king was a smart kid, Dylan had to give him that, he kept asking questions about the New Commonwealth. The king agreed to pass it on to his people. 

"They should give you an answer within 5-7 days", King Scarp said smiling. "Until then you are our guests. You can ask Talary how we treat our guests if you wish."

"They threw me into a dark dungeon for witchery", Talary said darkly.

"But that was 300 years ago! We treated you better since then, remember?" He asked.

"When did the two of you get together any how?" Harper asked.

"About 303 years ago. It was your first mission with your powers if I'm not mistaken."

"Whoa! You're telling me you're over 300 years old? No way, you have GOT to be kidding. Right?" Harper asked.

"Actually I'm not. I personally am 311 years old." The King said off handily. 

"How?" Beka asked intrigued. "Did you also get stuck in a black hole?"

"No. On this planet we… Live longer. We live approximately 500 years. We also age slower. I'm telling you, if we didn't have a great memory… By the Divine I don't know how we'd get around! We'd be senile from the day we're in diapers!" Theking laughed. "It's not something in the soil- that's what those Nietchians probably thought. It's genetic. We've run tests and found nothing that you can't find on other planets. But in our bodies… We have a chemical that slows down the process of aging. But enough about that! Let us rest and tomorrow I'll give you the grand tour!"

"Sounds… Good", Dylan said, trying to get over the shock.

********************

The next four days passed fast. King Scarp was a kind and generous king. He was showing them the cultural side of the planet. The only one who didn't seem to be enjoying the stay was Tyr, but when was the last time he ever had fun?

It was the end of a long day and Talary went to her room to rest. She plopped down on her bed and closed her eyes. 

"You have to come back."

She opened her eyes and sighed, sitting up to face Gem. "You know- for a dead person you sure are annoying as hell."

"You have to come back." He repeated. 

"I heard you the first time", she muttered. "Gem, why don't you just play dead and leave me alone?"

"Because, I'm not going to let you throw your life away for selfishness."

"It's my life to throw, not yours." She got up and made herself hot cocoa. "Want some? Oh- do dead people drink? Because I don't know what to make of you anymore Gem. Are you here or are you not? Where are you? What happens after you die? Do you go to Heaven? If so- why are you still here? Are you a ghost? If I touch you will you fade? God Gem! I'm so confused! Why couldn't you stay dead!" She sat down on a chair, with her head between her hands. He sat down next to her. He reached out and touched her hand. It felt warm. 

She looked up at him, restraining the tears. 

"Look- I know all this is confusing for you and you want answers that I can't supply. I wish I could stay longer and forever but I can't. I wish I could talk to you now until dawn like we used to but I can't. You think this is easy for me? I died knowing I will never see you again and now I'm your guide… But that doesn't matter. If you leave- we'll never see each other again. And I'd hate that, but there's a greater danger than that. I can't tell you because you left. PLEASE, listen to me. Come back NOW before it's too late." His eyes pleading.

"I can't…" She buried her head in her hands. "Gem-" She looked up. He was gone.

*********************

"This is paradise!" Harper exclaimed. Trance, Talary and Beka turned. Harper was staring at yet ANOTHER masseuse. Beka rolled her eyes. 

"Man am I glad we brought our little tour guide along!" Harper muttered, smiling at another one. 

"I practically had to BEG to get you to allow me to come!" Talary exclaimed, folding her arms.

"You came didn't you?" Harper asked and soon disappeared.

"He probably went to hit on that brunette." Beka said smirking. 

"Excuse me for a moment", Trance said between gritted teeth. She stormed down the hall the way Harper went. 

"Man are those two a pair!" Talary smiled. It was the 6th day on the planet. Talary was showing them some of the more… Relaxing activities of the capital. Beka and Talary went to the Jacuzzi and were later joined by a pissed- off Trance and a defensive Harper.

"I was just admiring them Trance. No wait, wrong word, I was-"

"Checking out the merchandise?" Beka suggested. 

"Yes. No! I was just… Uhhh! I'm sorry babe, it won't happen again, I promise! How can I make it up to you?"

Trance smiled wickedly and listed to him EXACTLY what he had to do.

***************************

The entire crew of the Andromeda, including Tyr went to the signing. The people have spoken. They want in. Dylan handed King Scarp the charter, who gladly signed it. 

"I'm glad this event is taking place", the king said smiling. "It is the beginning of a new era."

"I hope so" Dylan nodded.

"Some skeptics said this was a mistake and we should be independent. I disagree. The common good is more important."

"I wish all thought the way you do", Dylan admitted. They were all sitting around a small conference table. 

"But enough do." The king said. "You mustn't give up hope. For in the end- it is all that keeps us going. Your goal is noble, there for you must succeed. Go in peace." The crew got up from the table and headed out. All but Talary. 

"Must you go?" He asked her sadly. 

"I'm afraid so. I want to be a part of this. Of this vision. I want to do good, but I can't do it sitting down in one place. Gotta travel." She got up, went over to him and hugged him.

"I remember that same argument from 300 years ago", he said sadly. "When I offered to make you my princess."

"I remember, I was with Gem at the time", she said sadly. 

"You're not now", he observed. 

"Now I'm going solo", she said. "But with this crew I really feel like I can make a difference you know? Like what I do matters."

"You had that with your powers", he remarked. "Listen to the whispers of reason: You are destined for greatness. You were given immense powers for a reason- they picked you. You can never lead a normal life ever again."

"That's encouraging", she rolled her eyes. "But I can try." She walked to the door.

"Goodbye", he said sadly. She walked out the door. Too sadly… She turned to go back in when an explosion shook the room, sending her flying back. She quickly got up and rushed to the room. The explosive device was attached to the king's seat. She saw his corpse. He knew- some how the son-of-a-bitch knew. He didn't get up from his chair until everyone left. She fell to her knees. Officers were rushing into the room, but she didn't notice them. Someone strong helped her out. Dylan? Maybe, her mind was fuzzy. She didn't cry, she had no tears left. The next thing she remembered was Trance checking her mild wounds in Medbay….

*******************

"I guess you took your powers back", Trance remarked, as she and Talary walked the streets of an exotic planet. Trance never visited here before, so Talary snapped her to this planet and met her here.

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" Talary asked sarcastically. "Oh- could it be that I brought you here? Nah!"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Trance asked gently. 

"Nothing to talk about. I decided to take my powers back. End of story." Talary created a fruit. "Garadfa- try it it's very good." Trance took the fruit. 

"Why the sudden change of heart?" She asked biting into the fruit.

Talary stiffened. "It was my fault Scarp died. If I had my powers I could have prevented it. Everyone I ever cared about is dead- well except for your crew- and I can't live with any more guilt. I have to do this, I just do. Funny thing is Gem tried to warn me, to protect me, but I was deaf. He knew this would happen." Talary touched her newly acquired scar on her right arm. It was still fresh…

"So I guess I'll be going now. Lots of people out there to save and all. Give your crew my regards." Talary turned away. 

Trance was back in her quarters.

"Trance- can you get to the bridge?" Dylan's voice was heard through the intercom. Trance sighed and walked towards the bridge. She felt sorry for the kid. But there was nothing more she could do than be a friend for her if she needs one. The charter was signed and Debrach took king Scarp's place. The world went on. And so did life on the Andromeda. She just hoped Talary wouldn't be left behind…

Meanwhile at the other end of the galaxy, on the planet Gretaf, a young girl found a bag filled with food. She collected it and thanked the Divine. She took it to her poor family and gave it out. Her family was overjoyed, and they wisely saved some food aside for as long as it could last. They got to live another day.

THE END-


End file.
